


In my veins

by astrosaturn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/pseuds/astrosaturn
Summary: The season 5 trailer gave me ideas. Lena tells Kara that she knows.





	In my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fic so be nice please.  
English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
Follow me on twitter : @astronosaturn

She tried. She really tried to act like nothing happened. She knows her brother did it on purpose, to break her and to break her bond with Kara, because everyone knows that a Luthor has nothing to do with a Super.

She went to this stupid game night anyway, she couldn’t cancel without having Kara on her back and that was the last thing she wanted. But she felt awful during all the evening. She was so hurt.  
At one point she decided to stand back from the group and started asking herself how many people knew about Kara. Probably everyone in this room that’s for sure.  
She felt really stupid, like she did not belong here. She knew something she shouldn’t be knowing but more than that, Kara has been lying to her since day one. 

Every time it was the same. She trusted someone, she opened up to them and they betrayed her. She thought it would have been different with Kara because she always felt different with her. But she was wrong, what a fool.

Three days, it took Lena three days to decide whether or not she would tell Kara that she knows. She tried to keep it to herself, but it was too hard. Whenever she saw Kara, she was reminded by the fact that her best friend probably did not trust her.

“Lena! You wanted to see me?” Kara said entering Lena’s office.

“Kara, hi. Yes, have a seat, please.” Lena said motioning the chair in front of her desk. The coldness of Lena makes Kara hesitate.

“Kara, take your glasses off. Please.”

“You want me to do what? Why?” Kara was beginning to get nervous.

“Kara, please, do it.” Lena said in a breath.

“But I- ok.” Kara responded seeing that Lena was becoming impatient. She took her glasses off and put them on Lena’s desk. She was too scared to look at her best friend, so she looked down at the floor.

“Look at me, Kara” 

She raised her head toward Lena and saw tears in her eyes.

“Why Kara? Why did you lie to me? Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl?” Tears were running down Lena’s face.

“I… I’m so sorry.” Kara said with tears forming behind her eyes.

“Why?!” Lena repeated much louder, her voice breaking.

“I was afraid I would lose you, I wanted to tell you so many times but every second that passed I knew it would be so much harder to tell you and you kept saying how much you trusted me, how I was the only person to be honest with you. I swear Lena I wanted to tell you… I was going to tell you one day I promise.” She stopped and looked Lena in the eyes.  
“And I know I’m going to sound very selfish but with you I can be human, with you I can be me. You’re the only person I get to be myself with. I don’t have to fake it or to be as tough as Supergirl has to be. With you I’m not Kara Danvers, I’m not Supergirl, I’m just Kara. And I was scared that it would go away if I ever told you I was Supergirl. I’m so sorry Lena…”

“Oh, don’t bullshit me Kara! You’re telling me that you can’t be yourself with your own sister, but you can with me? Your supposed ‘best friend’ who doesn’t even know half of your life? How is that possible?” Lena wasn’t sad anymore, she was just angry.

“I don’t know Lena, but with you I feel safe, I feel validated, no matter what I do you’re always here for me and-”

“Well not always, no. I can’t be here for you Kara this time. I’m sorry but you’ve hurted me too much. I need you to leave.”

“But Lena I-” She was cut off.

“LEAVE KARA.” Lena screamed bursting into tears.

So, Kara did what she was asked to and left Lena’s office. 

She tried to call Lena multiple times after that, but she was sent straight to voicemail every time. Lena must have blocked her number. She even tried to go see her at L-Corp, but she wasn’t allowed there anymore.

Kara missed her best friend, she really wished she could talk to her, explain to her why she acted like that, she was so lost and alone. She didn’t know what to do so she went to see Alex, the only person who could understand her when Lena couldn’t. 

“Wait so, you’re telling me that she knows? But how? How did she find out? Do you think she’s going to tell everyone?” Alex said looking wildly at Kara. 

“Alex, relax, I trust her she’s not going to tell anyone.” Kara said. Alex was still looking at her with a suspicious glance. “Come on, trust me, plus if she wanted to tell everyone she would have done it by now.”

“Okay, fair point.” Alex responded. “So, what are you going to do about all of this?” 

“I don’t know, Alex… I wanted to tell her for so long so a part of me is actually glad that she found out, but she isn’t talking to me anymore and I miss her so much, I feel incredibly lost without her. I just want her to talk to me, so I can explain myself… again.” She was about to cry so she stopped herself.

“You really care about her, don’t you? If I didn’t know you so well, I would even say that you cared a little too much.” 

“What? Too much? How could I care too much about someone?”

“Well too much for a _friend_, Kara”

“Oh… OH? You think I’m in love with her?” Kara started laughing. “Nooo, I can assure you I’m not, haha. She’s my best friend, I can’t be in love with my best friend!?” Alex didn’t know if it was a statement or a question. Kara wasn’t sure either.

“I need to go.” Kara said suddenly.

“What- Where?”

“I want to see Lena, I need to talk to her.” Kara said while opening the window and flying through it.

_Okay, bye. Go get the girl._ Kara heard that even tho she was already pretty far. It makes her smile. 

She was flying next to the L-Corp building sooner than expected. She x-rayed the building to find Lena, she was at her desk. She seems overwhelmed by the amount of work she had. Kara noticed that the door from the balcony was open, so she landed there and took a deep breath.

“Lena, hi…” She said with a small voice.

Lena turned her head and didn’t seem surprised to see Kara. “What are you doing here, Kara?”

“I need to talk to you, please. I’ve tried to call you, but you won’t answer so I thought it would be a good idea to come and see you.” She saw that Lena wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying. “Lena please, look at me. I just need you to listen to me for 5 minutes and then I promise you I’ll be out of your life if that’s what you want.”

“You have 3.” Lena said closing her agenda and standing up to face Kara.

“Okay, thank you.” Kara responded. “I know I’ve already said that, but I really am sorry Lena. I should have been the one telling you that I am Supergirl. I swear I would have told you one day.” She saw Lena rolling her eyes. “That’s the truth Lena, I promise you. I’m so tired of all my lies. I lie every single day since I’m on this planet and I can’t take it anymore, so I’m going to tell you the full truth.” She stopped herself and looked Lena in the eyes.

“You’re in my veins Lena! You’re in me and I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop talking about you. You’re my home. When I’m with you I feel like I’m back on Krypton with no power, I can just be me. Please you have to forgive me, I’ve already lost my home once, I can’t handle losing it again, I really can’t-” Lena stopped her with a kiss. She felt Kara gasp against her lips and quickly pulled away. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Kara, I thought you were implying something romantic-” Lena said panicking.

“I was, I totally was Lena, sorry I was just surprised.” Kara said looking at Lena’s lips. She slided her hand across Lena’s cheek, leaned forward and kissed her again.

This time Lena deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Kara lower lip. She responded with a soft moan. It made Lena smile in the kiss. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.”

“Oh Rao, me too.” Kara said resting her forehead on Lena’s.

She was happy, she had found her home back. And she wasn’t going to let her go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
Please leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
